1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently available liquid crystal display devices are those for television units and display units of personal computers, for example.
Such liquid crystal display devices are each configured by a square-shaped flat liquid crystal panel being incorporated inside of a case.
With such a liquid crystal display device, typically, the liquid crystal panel is positioned along a plane direction of the display surface by four sides thereof coming in contact with the side walls of a case that extend along the four sides of the liquid crystal panel. With positioning done as such, the liquid crystal panel is supported by the case or a member attached thereto pinching the rim portion of the display surface of the panel and the rim portion of the rear surface located opposite to the display surface. For more details, refer to Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-296193).